Choose
by AgentOklahoma
Summary: An alternate thing for 1x22. Spoiler alert! Anywho, a little bit slashy between Jeremy and Damon. Non-graphic though. What if Jeremy got Damon to change him?


Choose

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except this cookie.

Damon stood there in the doorway of Jeremy's bedroom, watching the boy sit there on his bed, looking at a picture in his sketchbook of Anna and rubbing his eyes when the tears started to well up. Damon was about to leave without alerting Jeremy of his presence when the boy spoke.

"Is it true? That you can just turn off the pain. The guilt. Like a switch?" Jeremy asked. Damon stayed in the doorway, biting his lip.

"Yes." He said. The boy was hurting and telling him lies wasn't going to help.

'He's not going to ask...is he?' Damon thought, watching the boy's face go from distraught to determined.

"Do it." Jeremy said, standing up.

"What?" Damon took a step back. This wasn't a request that he'd never gotten but he'd never thought he'd get it from this boy, Elena's little brother.

"Do it. I want you to turn me." Jeremy repeated, taking a step towards Damon who dodged and went around to the other side of the room in a flash.

"I can't." Damon said, trying to stay at least 4 feet away from Jeremy.

"Yes you can. You've done it before. You did it to Vicki before..." Jeremy trailed off. Damon walked up to Jeremy and put his hands on his shoulders.

"Yes but that was a mistake. One that nearly got you and Elena killed." He said.

"This time it won't be because you were bored or why the hell you did it before!" Jeremy said, knocking over one of his lamps. The room went quiet and all Damon could hear was Jeremy's breathing.

"It's because...It's because I don't think I can survive this time. I don't think I can take losing all of them. I lost Mom and Dad. Vicki. Now Anna. I can't...I just c-" Jeremy said, falling to his knees, tears rolling down his cheeks as he sobbed uncontrollably. Damon knelt in front of him and put a hand on his cheek.

"I understand." Damon said. And he meant it. Undeniably. "But I don't think you should do this. The pain goes away. With time." Damon told him, pulling away his hand. Damon turned to leave but Jeremy grabbed his wrist, holding him there.

"Please Damon, I'll do whatever you want, please, just don't leave me like this. Don't make me live like this." Jeremy said quietly, falling to his knees, still holding the hand in front of him. Damon turned and knelt down in front of Jeremy, stroking the boy's cheek.

"If this is what you truly want, I'll do it." Damon said.

Jeremy looked up and into Damon's green eyes, looking for any hint of him not being truthful.

"Really?" Jeremy asked hopefully. Damon nodded and hoped that Jeremy wasn't going to let him go through with this. The boy tilted his head to the side, exposing his pale throat, just where the carotid artery hid. Damon leant forward, feeling his lips make contact with Jeremy's neck.

'Please stop me. Please say no.' Damon thought. He felt Jeremy swallow and the boy's breath hitched when his fangs lightly scraped the skin.

"Do it." Jeremy said quietly. Damon paused and then pierced the skin, feeling the warm blood pool in his mouth, drip down his chin. He revelled in the taste of blood normally. The different circumstances gave a different taste. It was sweet when they've been compelled, tangy when they're frightened.

This time it tasted bitter. And salty. Like tears. But he kept drinking.

He heard Jeremy moan quietly as the blood was drained slowly from his body, even held the back of Damon's neck so he was as close as possible. Sure he was young but Damon did find him attractive. He was also strong and smart and honest. And the way that Jeremy smelled at that moment told Damon that Jeremy thought the same thing.

Damon took his teeth away from Jeremy's throat and moved back. The hold on his neck was weakened from the blood loss and Jeremy barely sat up, almost hanging like a limp marionette without a puppeteer. Damon leant in again, dragging his tongue over the skin of Jeremy's throat, removing the last, small traces of the bitter blood from the pale flesh.

When he pulled away, he looked Jeremy in the eyes, seeing the haziness that came with being drained of blood. Damon kissed Jeremy on the lips, lightly, flinching when he pulled away to see the light red stain on the boy's lips. His own blood. He stroked the side of Jeremy's face, feeling the boy lean into the touch.

The only thing Jeremy wanted was to not feel the pain anymore. But this was just as bad. Jeremy wasn't the type to be able to just ignore the feelings that he had so if he wasn't able to switch off those emotions...Well, vampires are well known for their loneliness because of their long lives.

"It'll be okay. Just drink this." Damon whispered, biting his own arm and holding it to Jeremy's lips. Jeremy, at first, tilted his head away but then he latched onto Damon's wrist, drinking with fervour. Soon enough, Damon took his arm away from Jeremy and instead, held the boy to his chest while he got used to the blood going into his system.

"It's okay. It's okay. You'll be fine." Damon said, feeling the boy's neck and with a flinch, he snapped Jeremy's neck, still repeating 'It's okay', more to himself than anything. He picked up the body and laid it on the bed, laying a light kiss on the still warm lips.

"I'll see you soon." He said to the soon-to-be vampire. Then, he sat down next to the bed to wait.

'I just hope you like what you chose.'

The end.

Author's notes

Guitagirl- It was stupid to write this at 1 in the morning wasn't it?

Damon- Hell yeah.

Stefan- You're worse than those sparkly vampires that don't sleep.

Elena- I'll admit, it was a decent scene and if it wasn't with my brother it would've been a little bit hot.

Guitargirl- One Damon/Guy OC coming right up.

Elena- YAY!

Stefan- Oh god, you've converted her.

Guitargirl- Yep

Jeremy- At least I get to be a vampire.

Guitargirl- Cool. Anyway. Who wants to say it?

Elena- Oh Me! Please Me!

Guitargirl- How about all of you say it?

All- Hope you liked, R&R please and you get hot vampires for Christmas!


End file.
